


Кумыс с пирожками

by fandom Kumys 2020 (fandom_Kumys_2018), Libera_me_domine, Menada_Vox



Series: Кумысный челлендж [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Saratov challenge, pirozhki, poroshki
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Kumys%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libera_me_domine/pseuds/Libera_me_domine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menada_Vox/pseuds/Menada_Vox
Summary: Почти кулинарный челлендж, рецепт пирожков с порошком на скорую руку. Авторы уверены, что сочетается с кумысом. Или нет.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Кумысный челлендж [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870216
Comments: 18
Kudos: 48
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, fandom Kumys 2020 - Челлендж





	1. Кумыс с пирожками

**про Юру и Отабека**

какая я вам нахуй фея  
разуй глаза я русский тигр  
вот только заикнись про внешность  
коньком по горлу и аминь

где байк а где станок балетный  
все видят кто реально крут  
права положим получу я  
а ты попробуй арабеск

где клуб а где мои пятнадцать  
да кто б меня туда пустил  
и заглянул-то на минутку  
для гала номер обсудить

уверенности ради юра  
измерил в сантиметрах член  
потом измерил в миллиметрах  
чтобы внушительней число

где коммунизм а где диджеи  
не верит в лозунги алтын  
под пятилетку за три года  
однако первым прибежит

**про путешествия и аргументы**

а если скажем я уеду  
недели на две в алматы  
дядь яш не надо стойте больно  
да хватит я же пошутил

зачем в саратов крикнул юра  
затем ответил отабек  
и показал скриншот с экрана  
и сразу же отпал вопрос

 **про жисть и отношеньки**

на ценный для мужчины орган  
упал витёк и промолчал  
и юра прям его за это  
внезапно начал уважать

зачем он столько в устной речи  
член и вагину вспоминал  
спросил у вити как-то юри  
и сразу умер для юрца

какое парное катанье  
а с беком просто мы друзья  
и это не стриптиз ни разу  
а очень даже гидроблэйд

где русский тигр а где агапэ  
не верит юра в целибат  
но про мужскую дружбу с беком  
однако первый будет врать

пугали бека хоккеисты  
он только с виду ангелок  
но стоит пошутить про внешность  
коньком по горлу и алға

опомнись бек внушает тренер  
он только с виду ангелок  
схлопочешь вдруг коньком по горлу  
кто нам медали принесет 

скучали сильно юра с беком  
энца с порога началась  
а потя думает ревниво  
разуйся только супостат

**про фандом и команду**

любой кумысник знает стильно  
с искрою пурпурный пиджак  
крест из рыжья на майке дыры  
и на трусах тигровый принт 

где я а где порнуха ваша  
не верю я в кумыс с еблей  
поэтому закрою рейтинг  
кишками кровью всеумрут

давайте быстренько налепим  
на летний челлендж пирожков  
со строгим ритмом и размером  
и обоснуем по УК


	2. Кумысные порошки

**про “крепкую дружбу” и романтику**

фанаты знают юра ангел  
блондин глаза прыжки шаги  
плевать что двери открывает  
с ноги

шнурки коньки такое дело  
прыжки медаль вновь серебро  
и юра бес зеленоглазый  
в ребро

куда ты юрочку увозишь  
ты помнишь сколько ему лет  
и есть один на все вопросы  
еблет

что мне твоё агапе виктор  
ты видишь с ним я не в ладах  
есть у меня любовь другая  
казах

а может быть займемся сексом  
пытался юра предложить  
а вышло бек давай бля будем  
дружить

а может быть займемся сексом  
подумал юра промолчал  
но сублимировал и мэднесс  
вкатал

алтын герой стальная воля  
стоять у бортика катка  
и молча повторять как мантру  
УК

ну макияж ну рёбра видно  
нет яков это не засос  
а под глэм-рок вполне невинный  
закос

 **про … и кота**

когда устал и заебали  
и даже интернет не прет  
поможет деда пирожочек  
и кот

вопросы яков журналисты  
медали планы трени лёд  
всем здрасте с вами тигр юра  
и кот

мужская дружба это просто  
глаза солдата палец в рот  
в болезни здравии быть рядом  
и кот

что значит в питер не пускают  
коньки и паспорт и вперед  
как так не верят что тут тренер  
и кот

алтын пакует чёрный свитер  
его в санкт-петербурге ждёт  
сквозняк однушка юра нежность  
и кот

P.S. **про злободневное и наболевшее**

из-за поганого ковида  
накрылся в алматы билет  
пришлось в вэб-камеру слать порно  
привет

ковид и на замке границы  
и по пизде пошёл сезон  
онлайн отчаянно играет  
гормон

тоскует юра ведь фигурка  
ни разу ведь не киберспорт  
ни бека ни катка ни деда  
лишь кот

тоскует бек звонки звонками  
не тот уже без юры спорт  
без юры даже торт с клубникой  
не торт


End file.
